


Bite

by evieplease



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieplease/pseuds/evieplease
Summary: Ellie's flashback of the day James bit her.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> STOP, STOP, STOP!!  This chapter has Biting, Blood, Abuse, Rough Fellatio/Cunnilingus and Non-Con.  Please don’t read it these are triggering for you!  Really, please don't.  
> This is a flashback one shot from Hard Limits. It is not necessary to read this to read Hard Limits. The episode is alluded to and explained in more general terms in chapter 15 of Hard Limits. This is the explicit, graphic version from Ellie's memory.

James almost burst through my door, shouldering me aside and pushing it shut himself.  I started to slide to my knees, but he scooped me over his shoulder with a feral grin.  I laughed out loud.  I adore playful James.  And it’s so rare to see him this way.  He carried me giggling through to my bedroom, with a smart smack on my arse, tossing me to bounce on the mattress.  He reached out and stripped my tee shirt off over my head, then yanked at my jeans as he growled.

“James, what…Sir?”

“Hush, Elena.  I want your voice, you can make any noise you like, but you’re not to talk, understand, my pet?”  I nodded.  If that’s what he wants, I don’t have a problem with that.  He pulled my jeans loose and off, standing over me, almost glaring at me, chest heaving.  He had a wild look to him.  

"You’re mine, mine, do you understand?“  I nodded frantically.  Bending over me, and grasping my arms, he shoved them up over my head, pinning them, and attacked my lips.  God.  What in hell’s green acre has got into him?

I moaned into his kiss, his tongue thrusting into my mouth.  His free hand trailed down to one breast, grasping and kneading it, plucking and twisting at my nipple.  Leaving off my mouth, he lunged at my  breast. Oh, God yes!  My back arched, pushing me into his mouth, as I cried out.  He bit and sucked at my breast, leaving love bites like tracks in the snow.

Moving to my other breast he offered it the same treatment, before kissing his way back up to my mouth.  He drove into my mouth, thrusting his tongue in and tangling with mine, nipping and nibbling my lips, capturing and tugging on my lower lip, growling.

He pulled away and smiled down at me, something different in his smile, something heated and wild, anticipatory. I let my eyes wander over him, taking this moment to appreciate his beauty.

His dark hair is wild and tousled, getting a bit long, curling around behind his ears.  The dark blue of his eyes piecing my grey, tiny lighter blue flecks making his eyes appear to sparkle almost like crystals.  The elegant sweep of his dark eyebrows, the smooth high brow, lines fanning from the corners of his eyes.  So beautiful, and tonight enlivened by some mischief I don’t understand yet.  A long patrician nose, almost a blade, divides a face so symmetrical it could make mathematicians weep.  His cheekbones are so sharp you could cut yourself on them, the cheeks themselves slightly hollowed and the muscles of his jaw prominent.  His face will be rugged someday.  When he’s older.  My beautiful man.  My James.

He’s shaved recently, very recently, the skin smooth, almost slick, no hint of beard shadow.  I love his usual three day stubble, love the way it scratches and abrades my softer skin.  But tonight his cheeks and chin are as smooth as my newly waxed pubis.

It was my first experience with waxing.  James had told me to be bare and smooth for him tonight.  I’d been so nervous, not just about the waxing, but about his plans tonight. He doesn’t usually tell me when he plans to come to me, expecting me to be ready for him at all times.  And I am.

God.  Sitting in my flat every evening, watching whatever is on, or sketching out a new kitchen design, not knowing when or if he will come to take me, flinching at every random sound in the flat, the anticipation of his arrival.  Such is the high state of my arousal waiting for him, the sound of refrigerator turning itself on unexpectedly is almost enough to make me come!

The waxing was awful, but my homegirl Sharon assures me that it will get more bearable with time.  Maybe the pain will, but I’m not so sure my embarrassment will ever fade. That was a new experience, having a strange woman look at and handle my body so intimately.  And the waxing?  Holy Fuck!  I thought she’d pulled all the skin off, as well! 

Thank god for best mates.  Sharon showed me how to care for myself after.  Thank god for paracetamol, and who knew the uses of a frozen bag of peas were so varied?   
   
That was yesterday. Right now my attention is riveted to that gorgeous, sinful mouth, lips full and flushed from kissing me.  He doesn’t often go down on me, but god, I fucking hope he will tonight.  The thought of his smooth shaved chin sliding across my own smooth and newly sensitized mound makes me squirm with desire.

Lifting off me, he unbuckles his  belt.  For the first time I realize he is still fully dressed, while I’m completely nude.  He’s a City Man, through and through, from the tips of his charcoal grey Gucci loafers, through his dark charcoal, form hugging, bespoke three piece suit, blinding white starched slim fit shirt, and turquoise tie.  He hadn’t  even loosened his tie yet, but he reaches for it now, pulling on it and opening the top two buttons of his shirt.

As the long sinewed column of his neck came into view I whimpered with the need to lick it, my tongue sweeping out over my bottom lip in anticipation, as I watched him.  His mouth crooked up in a dirty grin.

"Patience, pet.  You’ll have something to occupy that slutty little mouth soon.”  His hands went back to his trousers, teasing me.  I mewled a little, arching my back, knowing better than to move out of position, desperately wanting him.  I watch as he unzips and brings his erection out, stroking over the thick appendage as he surveyed my splayed out body, nearly writhing with want of him.

Abruptly he pulls me to the foot of the bed, pulling my body around so that my head hangs off the mattress.  Oh, God, yes.  His cock strokes over my lips and cheeks, leaving a trail of moisture cooling on my skin.

“Suck me, pet.  Wrap that whore’s mouth around me…”  I obediently opened my mouth, parting my lips slowly, tightly around his head as he groaned, fluttering my tongue into his opening.  "Oh yes, that’s my little slut.  You love this, don’t you?  Fucking filthy, hungry little whore, aren’t you? Take it…take it all…“  That’s all the warning I have to gasp a breath, before he lunges into my throat, his balls banging into my nose, his hands in my hair guiding my mouth.  He grinds his cock deep into my throat for just a moment too long, just as I’m getting truly desperate for air he pulls back enough for me to haul in a breath through my nose.  I’m choking and gagging on his cock, as he fucks my face, long ropes of saliva spilling out, dripping over my cheeks.  He’s grunting with every harsh thrust, now.

"Fucking take it!  Fuck, yes!  Fucking swallow it!  That’s right, filthy whore, it’s all you’re good for, isn’t it?  I’m going to come down your throat and you’re not going to waste a single drop!  Fuck, yes…”  Yanking my head forward as he thrust, I thought he’d tear all my hair out in his fists, grinding my nose into his high, tightening sac, as he came, pulsing down my throat.  I desperately swallowed, suffocating for air, but terrified of sucking his come into my airway.  My vision is beginning to tunnel, I’m on the very edge of passing out, when his grip on my hair relaxes, and he drags free of my mouth.  Thank god.  

He stands dispassionately, watching me gasp and cough.  When I recover enough to lick my lips free of the spittle and come, he pushes my head back up on the bed and pulls my body around so my hips are at the edge of the mattress and my legs dangle off the foot.

James leans menacingly over my body, but takes my mouth in a surprisingly gentle kiss.  "I’m going to mark this body as mine, pet,“ he says as his lips travel down my neck, nipping at my collarbone.  He moves down my chest to the soft skin under my navel, drawing and sucking hard, leaving another red love bite there.  I glance down my body, already covered in his marks, and smile.

"This body is mine, isn’t it, pet?  Mine to fuck, mine to mark?”  I nodded at him, my nipples peaking hard as he continues to mouthe and nip over my belly.  "You’re mine, Elena, and you’ll never forget that…“  

He kneels between my thighs and pulls my legs over his shoulders.  Fuck.  He rubs his smooth chin against my thighs, and up over my bare mound, the sensation magnified by the lack of hair.  He lets his breath fan over my mound.  I don’t think I’ve ever had goose pimples there before, but the sensation of his breath ghosting over my bare pussy sends a shiver racing from my cunt up my spine, and goose pimples break out all over my body.

His fingers open my sex, his breath reaching there, too, blowing lightly on my clit.  I gasp and my hips twitch, wanting to thrust into his mouth.  He gives a long lick, starting at my entrance, sweeping up to my clit and circling, so sweetly, brushing just the slightest bit against the very tip of my clit.  I moaned in need.  Oh please…. His lips and tongue slide again over my bare mound.  He sucks at the bare skin as if exploring the feel of it against his tongue, moving down to suck and tongue each of my folds.

Lifting his head, he gathers both my wrists, crossing them on my belly and grasping both wrists in one large hand, securing wrists at my navel.  He gives them a tug, as if testing his grip, gives a grunt of approval and bends his head back to his task.  

Two fingers invade me, crooking high, pressing into that ridged spot, and his tongue makes long licks, over and over, ending each stroke with a dance of his tongue on my clit. His rhythm is picking up, his fingers thrusting harder, grinding harder into me.  Oh god…

My cries are escalating with each stroke, as he pushes me skyward with his tongue.  "That’s it, my good little pet, you may come.”  I’m almost there.  I struggle to loose my hands from his grip, I want so badly to run my fingers into his hair, tug his delicious mouth closer.  His grip on my wrists firms, there’s no way I’m getting my hands free.  But my hips are free to move, grinding into his tongue.  It feels as if he were trying to make his fingers and tongue meet through my flesh. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I explode, my arched nec…

PAIN! 

Searing, blinding white hot PAIN!  PAIN!   Awful, screaming PAIN!  

My entire body convulses as scream after scream is ripped from my throat.  I wrench and yank at my hands, tearing my hands away from his grip and reaching for the pain, make it stop, ohgodmakeitstop, makeitstop!!  I dig my fingernails into my pain, pulling, scratching, fighting to pull it away from me, when suddenly the pressure releases.  
James is roaring, cursing, holding his hand to his bloody cheek.  

I scramble backwards, my legs peddling, pushing against anything, his shoulder.  My heel slams into his chest and he falls backwards.  My hands come up to clutch my throbbing pussy, something hot and wet spilling between my fingers onto the bed.

“You fucking CUNT!” He roars at me, dabbing at the bloody furrows on his cheek and looking at the blood on his hand.  My brain finally starts to come on line, beginning to understand what had just happened when I see the blood around his mouth, in his teeth as he shouted at me.  Horror and pain hold me frozen, staring at the macabre sight.  

That’s MY blood on his lips, in his mouth!  He bit me?   He BIT me?  I can’t wrap my head around it, but the still searing, throbbing pain under my hands is undeniable.   
   
James lurches to a stand, and glares down at me with murderously, then abruptly turns on his heel and stalks into my bath, slamming the door behind him.  I fall backwards on my bed, curled up around my still bleeding pussy, crying hysterically.  I can’t believe he has done this to me.  How could he??  God, it hurts, it hurts so much, and there’s so much blood…  

James slams out of the bath, wiping his now clean, wet face on a towel, still swearing.  I can’t hear what he’s saying over my sobs, the sound of my own heart breaking.  James flings the towel to the floor, buttons his collar, straightens his tie, turns and leaves.  A moment later I hear my front door slam with finality.

He’s left me.  He’s left me lying in a pool of my own blood, my psyche torn to shreds.  How?  How could he do this to me?  And just leave me??  Oh god. The pain of him doing this to me and then just leaving me here is almost greater than the pain still throbbing through my pussy.  I can’t believe…

I lift my hands and stare at the bright blood coating them, as if they belonged to someone else.  Finally, I push myself to a stand on wobbling legs, and stagger into the bathroom.  

I don’t recognise the woman in the mirror, tear streaked, snot running down her face, blood smeared on her cheek where she’d swiped at her tears.  Whimpering and hiccuping.  Who is that?  Broken.  A broken woman.

I sit on the toilet, moaning quietly for a moment, trying to gather the courage to clean myself and look at the damage.  Finally I look down.  There’s so much blood that I can’t see.  Steeling myself, I turn the shower on to warm, then go to the sink and wash my hands, scrubbing hard to get the blood and the feeling of James’ skin tearing under my nails off of me.  

I step into the shower, letting out a cry at the fresh spear of pain as the water flows over my wounds.  Breathing deep, I try to think past the pain.

I have to wash the blood off.  I have to look at what he’s done to me.  Why, my mind wails, why did he do that?  I can’t begin to contemplate the answer yet.  I have to get cleaned up.  Assess the damage.  Aren’t human bites supposed to be dirty?  I have a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.  I’ll pour that over…  How did I detach my brain enough to make a plan?  I can still feel the rest of me cowering and shivering in the back of my brain…

Getting out, I wrap a towel around me, and bend painfully for that bottle in the cupboard under the sink.  I sit again, and move the towel.  Taking a deep breath, I look down.  I can see it now.  A clear set of James’ tooth marks in the flesh of my mound, still slightly welling with blood. Hissing, I pull myself open and look closer.  His bottom teeth had dug in well above my clit, into the pad of my mound.  So, despite how it felt, he hadn’t actually performed a female circumcision on me.  I seriously thought he had bitten it off…  Still, I think it will be ok without medical treatment.  Oh god the last thing I want to do is explain this to anyone!  I can’t even explain it to me…

 

I’m trembling in reaction, in shock, but I manage to get the cap off the bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and pour some over the gouges, watching detached as it foams coldly in my wounds, running off pink into the toilet.  Tears are running down my face again.  Was this why he wanted me bare?  Had he planned this?  How could he do this to me?

I gradually pour the rest of the cold antiseptic over my pussy.  It’s stopped bleeding.  I get up and take a couple of painkillers for all the good they’ll do.  Maybe they’ll help with the swelling…  Rolling a towel between my legs, I limp into the kitchen and get my bag of peas out of the freezer.

I go back to my room and survey the damage to the bed.  I just can’t, tonight.  Picking up a pillow and blanket, I settle the peas over my pussy and wrap the blanket around me as tightly as possible.  I cry myself to sleep.  Eventually.


End file.
